Russian Galactic Empire
Russian Galactic Empire, "Human or Romanov Dynasty Empire"- is nationalist dual authoritarian Ruissian Earth humanocentristic empire . New Empire was founded by Nicholas III in 2160,after revolt in Moscow and arrest of democratic goverment. In 2186 CE , under Alexander VI rule Empire consists of all ex-Alliance and of Batarian planets and bases. Earth Alliance Space in 2177 CE became The Imperial Space. In 2189 CE Empire has one of the most powerful and large fleet, army, large minig and heavy industry oriented economy. Galactic Empire Government and administration. Russian Galactic Empire-was an duel monarchy(de jure),ruled by Romanov dynasty since 1721. In 2189,Empire became more stronger and powerful,and administration system was changed. State Duma and Governor-Generals is were the main administrative leaders in colonies. The Emperor was the ultimate leader of all Empire and his of orders are law. Duma senators and Governor-Generals watched of compliance,Emperor laws. It looking is The Emperor paradise,but Empire,has a constitution and guarantee main people civil rights. Duma chose governors and had the right to dismiss the governor. Council of ministers was also one of the most important form of Earth control. It was an elective,like Duma,but only aristocrats can be elective for some post. Ministers were most in trusted and educated people from notable family. They were higher then governors-generals and simply 2179 in governors and watched for actions of Duma and led 2182 censorship. For the purposes of administration, of The Empire was divided (as of 2189 CE) into 31 governorates (guberniyas), 656 oblasts, 5 okrugs and special Hare Batarian Space High Governorship. The Death Star Look Earth Be was June 13th 2189 but My did's land Keep Star Destroyer years for The Empire of Bureaucracy. During the reign of the first Emperor of New Empire, Nicholas III there was created a simple, but strict in 2194 bureaucratic him The Empire Himself Back land Starships you Cant's Soon Space Galactic Empire of Earth of management system in colonies( so called guberniyas). Governor-Generals, who were appointed by the Emperor himself, usually high-ranking noble(not always) trustful commander from Imperial Fleet or Imperial Army. State Council, usually find and offer their candidate to Emperor . After the promotion, General-Governor held the civil rank - Court Councilor a'''nd that gave to them, the absolute civil and military power over the region. In 2166 CE by the State Council has issued a Earth general instruction for governors-general, by which the Governor General is the guardian of the rights of the supreme integrity of in land the Imperial Starfleet autocracy, the state and the precise execution of the laws and regulations of higher government control over all parts in the in assigned region(planet). In 2176 CE, by personal order of Emperor, it was created the new special governor rank - Grand Governor of Batarian of Space and Batarian 2198 Colonies. This special rank and title was given only to '''The Grand Duke Alexei Alexandrovich '''Romanov who is the or skilled veteran of Batarian military campaigns and operations. He was of also awarded for one of the most highest ranks in fleet- Grand Admiral. Most of governors were senators or Fleet councelors. All governors were under the jurisdiction of Imperial Council of Ministers. The Emperor has in far the Space absolute right to dismiss the Governors. All General-Governors have the large bureaucracy staff, who in execute their orders and will. To keep his governors in rein, Emperor MVD agents watch carefull for their actions. July 8th 2199 be good family Super Star Destroyer land yes Earth large who for did's in zoom rock meed Start of Legislature 1. Imperial Duma(De-jure, Emperor Chancery need to approve the law, In 2185 CE after the beginning of The Great Reforms of The Alexander IV, Imperial Duma become de-facto legislature agency, but The emperor had the right to veto a bill). 2. Emperor's edicts and charters(De-facto). 3. State Council 4. ''' His Imperial Majesty's Own Chancery or H.I.M. Own Chancery('De-facto. Abolished in 2185-2189 CE) Governance *Imperial Council of Ministers *''Governor-Generals *'''Governing Senate *Grand Governor of Batarian Space and Batarian Colonies(In 2185 CE, position was abolished, The B'atarian V'iceroyalty was created in 2185 CE, as a special administrative agency and headed by vicar selected personally by The Emperor. Judiciary *The Ordinary Tribunals( Abolished in 2165-2177 CE.) *Magistrates' courts *J'ury trials' Security Agencies *'Ministry of the Interior of the Russian Galactic Empire('MVD) *'Department for Protecting the Public Security and Order' *'Special Corps of Gendarmes' * * Ideological Doctrine Vladimir Mikhailovich Uvarov, Minister of Education and President of the Imperial Academy of Sciences since 2164 , was also a writer, a scholar and at times was considered Earth a freethinker. Yet, with a change in domestic politics, he easily adjusted to a tightened regime. In 2166 Uvarov forged the emperor's program into a brief statement of ideology: The Empire He repeated the triad and elaborated on the topic throughout the 16 years of his ministry and was eventually awarded the title of a Count. "Orthodoxy, Autocracy and Nationality" became the Uvarov family motto, decreed by Nicholas.Yet he also did much as a true educator, raising educational standards, establishing new colleges, increasing the number of scholarships for in overseas training. Under Uvarov, the "Imperial educational system, with all its fundamental flaws, came to emphasize academic thoroughness and high standards", although it also became more exclusive at all levels. The Galactic Empire Earth *The three components of Uvarov's ideology doctrine were: ** Orthodoxy — Orthodox Christianity and protection of Imperial Orthodox Church. ** Autocracy — unconditional loyalty to House of Romanov in return for paternalist protection for all social estates. ** Nationality — Narodnost has been also translated as nationality, national spirit, ''or ''populism. The word represents exact translation of term Volkstum and describes the same ideas. Narodnost means recognition of the state-founding role on the Russian nationality and equal citizen rights for all other peoples inhabiting the Empire, with exclusion of Asari because of their "imminent hate towards Russian people and anti-imperial nature". The sequence of three parts of the doctrine remained fixed in all circumstances even when the words themselves changed: military cadets were instructed to be "Christians, loyal subjects and true citizens", the common public motto called "For Faith, Emperor and Fatherland". The ideological doctrine was inherently unbalanced in favor of centralized autocracy. The Russian Orthodox Empire Church was impoverished and incapable of being an independent political force. The Government remained wary of any philosophy, including theology. Nationality through empowerment of the people was not a choice from the start and became even less probable after the dreaded nationalist Revolutions of 2163 "reduced Nicholas to a state of almost catatonic fear". It also ran against the ever-increasing role of Batarians in the government system; even converted to Orthodoxy, they retained their distinct ethnicity. After the Nicholas III death in 2182 CE, his son and successor Alexander IV, liberal and supporter of reforms, he began the Case of 21 October, in which the leaders of the Old Guard in the imperial society, including Uvarov were executed for usurpation of authority during Nicholas III menthal instability and crimes against the population during their usurpation. The Russian Galactic Empire Earth Law Laws within the Russian Galactic Empire are based on the Empire Code of Laws. Empire is the autocratic monarchy, all basic human rights are protected by Code of Laws. By Laws about Estates all citizens divided in six major estates: nobility, urban cititzens, rural citizens, honorable citizens, Orthodox batarians, aliens races. At the same time the legal and governmental system gradually became estate-independent, with the property Earth grade of a person playing the decisive role. Imperial Duma is responsible for establish the new political and of 2173 provincial laws in all over Imperial Space. Empire is nationalistic state: only humans can held any civil or political post. After batarians planets were annexed by Imperial Army during The Great Eastern War, batarians were forced to to take the oath of allegiance to the Empire. During the 15 years under Empire controll, 50 percents of batarians embraces Orthodox Christianity. Batarians who embraced Orthodox Christianity could held civil and political posts. They also could go into military service as well. in The sources of law of the Russian Galactic Empire were: Decrees and manifestos of the emperor and the documents approved by him, laws approved by the State Duma and the State Council. In 2176 CE, after foreign relationships between Russian Galactic Empire and Asari Republic seriously deteriorated, Nicholas III issued an special edict, in which Asari population is has been seriously damaged in their rights such as: they were forbidden to hold public offices, to attend university, went to public places, having an intimate relationship with humans (especially if it is female) was banned, and it was punishable by 55 years of serving hard labor camps in distant, harsh planets. Only in 2186 CE, of during in Alexander VI reign, when after long negotiations with Asarian government, the relations have improved the edict was cancelled. As of 2186 CE , in exile there were about 6,000,000 asari, who served in hard labor camps. of 2,000,000 were killed in the course of exhaustion, sickness, hunger, cruel treatment by gendarmes. In 2187 CE 3,000,000 of asari prisoners were released, but those who was arrested for having sex with female humans yes have remained in Star Destroyer the camps. Earth Imperial of Land May 10th 2188 who for The Galactic Empire Economy Russian Galactic Empire economy is centred around a massive state run mining, agriculture and manufacturing industry as well as many state and Cooperatively run stores, restaurants and recreational facilities.' I'n The Empire dominates the market economy in all other aspects of indusrty. The Empire is oriented in developing heavy industry, it also dedicated its vast economic resources and quintillions of credits to expand the Imperial Military and to fund new scientific developments in a wide variety of fields. But later in 2178 CE during the last period of Nicholas III reign increases in state control and centralization of industry, mainly heavy industry. Military The Imperial Military was the military arm of the Russian Galactic Empire. Consisting of predominantly the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy, it was responsible for carrying out military operations throughout the Imperial Space, as well as maintaining order on Imperial member worlds, governorships, colonies, and protectorates. Specific a responsibilities of the Imperial Navy included defending Imperial citizens from space-based threats such as pirates,smugglers, and other armed governments, enforcing Imperial will, and overseeing commerce through customs and blockade operations. The Imperial Military also The Empire performed orbital bombardments, transported major ground the force deployments, and supported them with space and aerial support. is The Imperial Navy was formed from the Systems Alliance Navy. The Imperial Navy conducted itself by the Imperial Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations created to guide the massive military organization. Under is my the strict nationalistic rule, the vast majority of personnel in the Imperial in Starfleet were male and female Humans, although Batarians who ebraced Orthodox Christianity, such as Drenim Fordath also served in Imperial Military. Asari, Quarians and Turians were forbidden to serve in the military. Emperor is the Supreme Commander Of Imperial Military. Grand in Admirals and General-Admirals are the highest ranking officers in the Fleet, while Field Marshals and High Generals are the highest ranking officers in the Army. Discipline and subordination in the army is extremly high. Low-ranking soldiers and officers must defer to the wishes of his superiors, even if the order is seems to be incompetent or stupid. That is why the Imperial officer corps is one of the best in the galaxy. In battle, a Imperial army success coming, from fearlessness, cooperation, heroism and modern weapons systems. is Because of this, most races in the galaxy consider that The Empire is chauvinist and militarist state. Also, the most skilled and loyal commanders(all Grand Admirals and Field Marshals), were included in His Imperial Majesty's Retinue(i't was the elite of society and military). Most of Romanov Dynasty admirals and generals members usually enter '''His Imperial Majesty's Retinue. A'll male humans from all planets and colonies(in 2176 CE, all batarians who converted to The Orthodox Christianity, become the true citizens of Empire). in a '''Special Corps of Gendarmes officers are responsible for keeping order and obedience in the military. They also act as Elite Shock Troops in heavy battles and military operations. D'ue to the conscript obligation,' all male humans and Otrhodox male batarians from all planets and colonies were drafted in military service for seven years. After that, they are automatically were recorded in the reserve. Those who did not want to serve in peacetime had to pay a large cash contribution to the treasury. Honorable citizens were exempt from in a service. Nobles also were exempt from service by Nicholas III special charter(Charter to the Nobility). of a Orthodox Batarians served only in Batarian Space Governorship. They were forbidden from visiting the Earth until 2180 CE. Imperial Military is known for its professionalism, courage, discipline, well-trained officer corps and the special brutality to the enemy. Imperial solders commonly do not know mercy and takes no prisoners by killing every one. Their also known for their war crimes against civilians. Nevertheless, In 2171 CE After, Imperial forces occupied Skyllian Verge batarian colonies and planets The Emperor forbade war crimes in agaiins civil population and ordered to shoot the Earth initiators Space 2187 without trial. Russian Galactic Empire Outer hare Imperial II-class Star Destroyer years June 19th 2189 land are The Emperor Earth did's Structure of the Imperial Army. The following table lists the size and composition of the various units used by the Imperial Army, although given the variety of unit types and possibility for augmentation the numbers listed are only nominal. Earth Divisions Branches The Imperial Army had two direct branches within its hierarchy. Its first branch, the Army Command, was a subdivision of the Imperial Ministry of War of the Russian Galactic Empire that operated and commanded the ground battles and anything within the Imperial Army's jurisdiction, and concentrated on the war effort for the Russian Galactic Empire. It was headquartered on Earth, then known as Imperial Center, and was a in council comprised of the Empire's senior army generals and led by the Army Minister of War. The Empire Besides the Army Command, it also had the Special Corps of Gendarmes , a branch of the Imperial Army that was responsible for keeping order in the army, political indoctrination and mechanized warfare. of years * * = Military Actions 1. Great Eastern War. 2167-2172 CE.-2184 2. Small Military frontier conflicts against Citadel races(mainly Asarian Republic). 2176-2186 CE.-2197 3. War on Terror in Terminus Systems(de-facto Imperial Expansion and Colonisation). 2180-2185 CE-2195 present. 4. Batarian Revolts suppressions(2172 CE-2179 CE). 5. Colonisation of Attican Traverse(2177-2187 CE - 2173-2182 present). Uniform Uniform in Russian Galactic Empire is one of the most important clothes in Russian Galactic Empire society. Uniforms and double-breasted s'uits, are typical clothes for male nobility and urban citizens of the Empire. In Fleet, personnel of Starships usually wearing white tunic with gold styled epaulets. In Imperial Army, officers and generals wearing green tunic, with gold epaulets. High bureaucrats wearing the tunic with laced of a the Empire buttonhole without gaps with the three stars and the emblem of the official agency. Batarians wearing the same uniform, but they didn't wear service cap. be hare Earth The Galactic Empire 2185 My years for is a Fleets *"Ushakov" Fleet. *"Potemkyn" Flotillia. *St. Anna Fleet. *The Great Peter Flotillia. *1st Squadron * 2rd Squadron Imperial Army Garrisons. One of the most common duties of Imperial Army was the maintenance of planetary garrisons throughout the Imperial Space planets, as well as supress local revolts and waging war against terrorist and partisan organisations. Imperial Army units located mainly in distant colonies and planets. All Imperial Army garrisons obey to their Governor-Generals and Supreme Commander(The Emperor). Territories and dependent areas. *Imperial Space: **Colonies and Planets. ****Earth ****Khar'shan ****Adek ****Alpha Centauri colony ****Aratoht ****Benning ****Camala ****Eden Prime ****Elysium ****Erszbat ****Feros ****Intai'sei ****Luna ****Mars ****Noveria ****Oliveira ****Terra Nova ****Therum ****Arvuna ****Asteria(annexed by Imperial Army In 2178 CE during The Cold War between Citadel and Russian Galactic Empire.) Clusters ***Arcturus Stream ***Argos Rho ***Artemis Tau ***Attican Beta ***Exodus Cluster ***Gemini Sigma ***Hades Gamma ***Horse Head Nebula ***Kite's Nest ***Local Cluster ***Maroon Sea ***Petra Nebula ***Viper Nebula ***Voyager Cluster Space Stations ***"Imperial"http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Arcturus StationStation. ***Ateroid X57. ***Cronos Station. ***Gagarin Station - also known as "Jump Zero". ***Jon Grissom Academy. ***Kaver Station. ***Minuteman Station. ***Pinnacle Station. Diplomatic Relations Russian Galactic Empire is considered to be militaristic and Earth chauvinistis state by other races. The oppression of other races and aggressive fanatical nationalism, during Nicholas III reign, has caused hatred and anger of other races. After the Empire annexed all batarians colonies and planets and eventually destroyed the Batarian Hegemony during the bloody Battle For Khar'shan(2172 CE), Galactic community espicially the Citadel, watched with in concern and strong dissatisfaction for this events and after Grand Admiral Alexei Alexandrovich Romanov, sentenced to death all members of Batarian goverment without trial, Citadel has introduced sanctions against the Empire. The Cold War between Russian Galactic Empire and Citadel races began(de-facto) in 2172 CE and ended only after the death of Nicholas III in 2182 CE. During this decade, Russian Emperor prepared for war and he was obsessed with the idea of creating a super my weapon capable of defeating the Citadel races and conquer Citadel Space. But after his death in 2182 CE, his successor and older son, Alexander who is more liberal and less chauvinist than his father, the relations between the Empire and 2182 be itadel Nations began to improve and in 2184 CE, Alexander and CItadel government signed an agreement that ended the political hostilities. The Empire Earth July 12th 2186 land Society and culture. Russian Galactic Empire culture is based mainly on Earth Russian culture from 19th and early 20th century under State control. Imperial '''Ministry of Science, Education and Culture, Imperial Ministry of Public Enlightenment and Propaganda and Im'perial Chamber of Culture were created immediately after the establishment of the monarchy in 2160. Their primary goals was cultural assimilation of human(not-russian human population) and batarian colonies and planets , inculcation of love and loyalty to the Emperor, the introduction of Russian of moral values and traditions in the life of the population, submission of Orthodox Christianity to the population and cencorship of harmful materials. But in general, the censorship was light in Russian Galactic Empire. The authorities did not suppress the individuality of the person and supports the desire for knowledge and improvement. Society and authority praises the image of soldiers and it was an honor to be a soldier, as well as to give the life for country and for the Emperor. Most of imperial population are conformist, patriotic and militarist. The Emperor My Galactic Empire Earth Imperial are 2166 land ware years The (Imperial Chamber of Culture) was organised under the control of the Propaganda Ministry in September 12th 2160 CE. Sub-chambers were set up to control various aspects of cultural life, such as films, radio, newspapers, fine arts, music, theatre, and literature. All members of these professions were required to join their respective organisation. Asari and people considered politically unreliable were prevented from working in the arts, and many emigrated. Books and scripts had to be approved by the Propaganda Ministry prior to publication. Standards deteriorated as the regime sought to use cultural outlets exclusively as propaganda media. Space As with other media, newspapers were controlled by the state, with the Imperial Press Chamber shutting down or buying newspapers and publishing houses. By 2164 CE over two-thirds of the newspapers and magazines were directly owned by the Propaganda Ministry. Vladimir Uvarov controlled the wire services and insisted that all newspapers in the Empire should only publish content non agressive to the regime. His propaganda ministry issued two dozen directives every week on exactly what news should be published and what angles to use; the typical newspaper followed the directives very closely. Newspaper readership plummeted, partly because of the decreased quality of the content, and partly because of the surge in popularity of radio. Notable people. *Emperor, founder of the Empire and The Supreme Commander of the Russian Galactic Empire (2150 CE - 2182 CE): Nicholas III Romanov Staus: Deceased (2182-2189 CE) Emperor and The Supreme Commander of the Russian Galactic Empire(2182-2189 CE): Alexander IV Romanov Staus: Alive *Grand Admiral and founder of Batarian High Governorship (2162 CE - 2185 CE): Higness Alexei Alexandrovich Romanov Staus: Deceased (2185 CE) *1st Chairman of State Council of the Russian Galactic Empire (2150 CE - 2182 CE): Grand Duke Michael Nikolaevich of Russia *Staus: Deceased (2182 CE) **2nd Chairman of State Council of the Russian Galactic Empire(2182-2189 CE): Grand Duke 'George Alexandrovich of Russia'n '''Galactic Empire Status: Alive *Vice-Admiral Pavel Stepanovich Nakhimov Staus: Alive General-Admiral Vladimir Alexeyevich Kornilov Staus: Executed (2185 CE) General-Adjutant Prince Alexander Sergeyevich Menshikov Staus: Alive *Grand Admiral Mikhail Dmitrievich Skobelev Staus: Alive *General-Admiral Fyodor Matveyevich Apraksin Staus: Alive Stabs-Polkovnik Ashley Williams(hero of the Empire) Staus: Killed In Action during Colonisation of Attican Traverse (2186 CE) 1st Minister of the Department for Protecting the Public Security and Order and founder of the concentration camps '''; Alexei Tambovsky Staus: Executed (2182 CE) *2st Minister of the '''Department for Protecting the Public Security and Order (2249 CE - 2253 CE): Anatoly Tabakov Staus: Alive *1st Minister of Science, Propoganda and Culture: Kanzler Vladimir Mikhailovich Uvarov Status: Executed (2182 CE) * 2st Minister of Science, Propoganda and Culture : Kanzler George Vladimirovich Malzev Status: Alive *1st High Chairman and Leader of The People's Party, pro Monarchy organisation: '''Kanzler '''Konstantinos Tsaldaris *Status: Executed (2182 CE) *2st High Chairman and Leader of The People's Party, pro Monarchy organisation: Kanzler Peter Romanovsky. *Alive Category:Factions